Environmental issues are becoming more and more important for businesses today. Consumers are requesting products that are more environmentally friendly, and businesses are responding to their requests.
Due to the increased awareness of global warming, air pollution is becoming a particularly important environmental issue. As such, companies are trying to provide products that reduce air pollution. One way of reducing air pollution is by reducing harmful exhaust from vehicles, manufacturing facilities, and the like.